My Little Creature: Equestria Girls
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". Cast: *Twilight Sparkle (Pony) - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Twilight Sparkle (Human) - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Spike (Dragon) - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Spike (Dog) - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Applejack (Pony) - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Applejack (Human) - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Rainbow Dash (Pony) - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Rainbow Dash (Human) - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Rarity (Pony) - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Rarity (Human) - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *Fluttershy (Pony) - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fluttershy (Human) - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Pinkie Pie (Pony) - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Pinkie Pie (Human) - Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Sunset Shimmer (Pony) - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who!) *Sunset Shimmer (Human; Bad) - Tricia Holmes (6Teen) *Sunset Shimmer (Demon) - Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Sunset Shimmer (Human; Good) - Fin McCloud (Stoked) *Princess Celestia (Pony) - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Princess Celestia (Human) - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Princess Luna (Pony) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Princess Luna (Human) - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Flash Sentry (Pony) - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Flash Sentry (Human) - Timmy (Sunny Day) *Snips and Snails (Humans) - Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Snips and Snails (Ponys) - Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Princess Cadence - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck) *Scootaloo (Human) - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Apple Bloom (Human) - Posie (Little Charmers) *Sweetie Belle (Human) - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Big Macintosh (Human) - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Dazzlings - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) Gallery Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Twilight Sparkle (Pony) Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Character.jpg|Sunny as Twilight Sparkle (Human) Kion_the_lion_guard.png|Kion as Spike (Dragon) Chase as santa claus.jpg|Chase as Spike (Dog) Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Applejack (Pony) Gogo.png|GoGo Tomago as Applejack (Human) Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Rainbow Dash (Pony) Mira Nova (TV Series).jpg|Mira Nova as Rainbow Dash (Human) Ladydisney.png|Lady as Rarity (Pony) Princess Elena 3.jpg|Elena as Rarity (Human) Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Fluttershy (Pony) Felicie Milliner.png|Felicie Milliner as Fluttershy (Human) Pepper_clark_lps_2016.jpg|Pepper Clark as Pinkie Pie (Pony) 5958915071_6ee599e94c.jpg|Mara as Pinke Pie (Human) Sour-kangaroo-horton-hears-a-who-39 8.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Sunset Shimmer (Pony) Tricia_6teen.jpg|Tricia Holmes as Sunset Shimmer (Human; Bad) MORGANA.png|Morgana as Sunset Shimmer (Demon) Fin.png|Fin McCloud as Sunset Shimmer (Human; Good) Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Princess Celestia (Pony) Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Princess Celestia (Human) Sawyer_(Cats_Don't_Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Princess Luna (Pony) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4311.jpg|Aurora as Princess Luna (Human) Mickey Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Flash Sentry (Pony) Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Flash Sentry (Human) Snapshot_-_118.jpg|Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom as Snips and Snails (Humans) BrerFoxecstatic.jpg|Br'er Fox Brer Bear Disney screenshot.png|and Br'er Bear as Snips and Snails (Ponys) Morgana-0.jpg|Morgana McCawber as Princess Cadence Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2 - Rainbow Rocks Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 - Friendship Games